


Happy Anniversary.

by luckycharmz



Series: malec texting fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: 2 years after the wedding





	Happy Anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> just some short and sweet fluff to get you through the day. 
> 
> anyone else miss Shadowhunters? :(

Alec: Magnus, I’m home.

Alec: Why aren’t you? :(

Magnus: Already?

Magnus: You said another half an hour at least.

Alec: I know but I wanted to surprise you.

Alec: .. should I go back to work?

Magnus: No! Of course not, you stupid Nephilim. 

Magnus: I just.. went out to get a few things.

Alec: I’m gonna get changed and then we can head out when you’re back.

Magnus: No!

Alec: No? Magnus what’s wrong?

Magnus: Nothing, just ... don’t go in the bedroom.

Alec: Why? 

Alec: Are your clothes eve

[...]

Magnus: Alexander .. I was going to wrap it and - 

[...]

Alec: _By the Angel._

Alec: Magnus. You got them framed.

Magnus: Yes, I did. 

Magnus: I was going to surprise you, sayang..

Alec: You do. Each day I wake up and you’re still there. 

Magnus: Don’t say such a thing. 

Alec: Thank you for this. 

Alec: For you. 

Magnus: I love you.

Alec: As I love you.

Alec: Happy 2 years, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.  

Magnus: To you as well, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.

*

*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Sayang means dear/darling in Indonesian!
> 
> love y’all! <3


End file.
